1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cables, and more particularly to, a cable assembly for rotating a vane for directing air over an engine of a vehicle to control heater air.
2. Description of Related Art
Previously, a cable assembly such as a vent cable has been used to rotate a vane or flap to direct air over an engine of a vehicle for controlling air for the heater. Typically, these cables have used a single strand of wire in a conduit having an actuating mechanism which moves the strand of wire similar to conventional push-pull devices.
One disadvantage with the above cable assemblies is that the strand of wire is typically in a state of compression when pushed. That is undesired because the strand may bind or buckle. As a result, larger diameter strands of wire have to be used. Another disadvantage is that a push-pull operation is used which may be undesired.